A Touch Of Kindness
by PhinbellaNinja123
Summary: Isabella sees a hurt kitten in her front yard and asks for Phineas' help to take care of it. Will a touch of kindness bring them together? Rated K plus for romance. ewe


**If you guys have a DeviantART and have seen mah best buddeh *Puffedwarrior's pursona Katnip (which is me, actually cx), you might recognize this kitty that Izzie happens to find. .u. And yes, Puffedwarrior gave me this idea. Because awesome Ashee is awesome. Enjoy! I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

The 14 year old raven-haired girl swung her arms from side to side, walking past the all too familiar houses, trees, and neighbors who she would wave to as she made her way to her destination. Once there, she peeked her head over the wooden gate, seeing exactly who she wanted to see.

''Oh, hey Isabella, come on in!''

Mental hearts formed in her eyes at his words as if he had told her he would die for her. Opening the gate, she had a better view of him and his step-brother, who knew for sure how much Isabella was smitten by his brother. Neither of the teenage boys were disturbed by the silence. Phineas Flynn never seemed disturbed by anything. Especially when he had that triangular head of his in another project.

''Sooooooo, what'cha doin', guys?'' Her well-known catchphrase being used once more, Phineas looked up smiling that smile of his that could make Isabella melt. ''Looking over some projects we've done over the summer. I'm trying to see what we could do that wouldn't be too similar to what we've made so far this summer.'' Phineas explained. When it came to his and his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher's inventions, there was always that sparkle of excitement in his electric blue orbs that Isabella always loved.

Isabella let her thoughts of Phineas Flynn carry her away, and she happened to not hear her lover's voice say her name until about the 3rd time he said it.

''Isabellaaaa?''

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she looked at the triangular headed teen and blinked, giving him a look as if nothing was on her mind in particular. ''Yeah?''

''Something on your mind?''

''Well, nothing important...''

Phineas stared at his friend for a second before shrugging, grinning, and simply answering. ''Okay. Just making sure.''

Isabella sighed. This was going to be a long day.

And a long day it was. It had been hours later after a day at the park, which Phineas, Ferb, and her other 2 companions Buford and Baljeet had decided to do since Phineas' sister had shoo'd them out of the backyard. Now everyone had returned home, and Isabella was about halfway there, crossing the sidewalk in the opposite way she had came to the boys' house.

Isabella sighed once more and hugged her waist, looking at the sky which was puffed in pink clouds. Usually what Danville looked like around this hour. She felt the warm breeze of summer evening on her face as she kept walking, her mind set on the boy she had failed to get attention from on the way.

The walk home seemed faster then usual with her mind set on Phineas. Before she knew it, she was in her front yard, walking through the lush grass and to her doorstep until something caught her eye.

The distance from the object and Isabella made it hard for her to see what is was. A patch of brown blurred in with the green grass as Isabella carefully moved closer, not wanting to disturb it. Suddenly, it was rising, very slowly off the ground, then sitting back in it's place. She stepped close enough to see what it was.

Looking up at her was a dark brown baby feline with patches of white on it's chest and paws. Isabella gasped, seeing a painful look in the kitten's eyes and...an awful gash in it's side. A sympathetic look developed on Isabella's face. The kitten had it's head was rested on it's paws, it's tail wagging weakly.

Isabella remembered how her mother had told her she would be at the store minutes before she left Phineas and Ferb's house. So there was only one thing to do. She ran back to the boys' house as fast as she could, not wanting to abandon the hurt kitten for too long. Luckily they were in the backyard once there, rested under the tree, just like that afternoon.

Instead of knocking, she rushed through the gate. ''Guys! Guys, help!'' Startled by their female friend, Phineas and Ferb's gaze turned towards Isabella, who was rushing towards them. ''What's wrong, Izzie?'' Phineas said, sounding a bit TOO panicked. He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, much to all the of their surprise.

''I- I found this kitten all hurt and alone under the tree in my front yard and it had this aeful wound in it's side and I'm so scared, I dunno whether I should pick it up or call the vet, and my mom wasn't home, so-''

Phineas cut her off by wrapping his arms around her. ''Isabella, calm down, it's gonna be okay, I'll help you.'' He whispered. Isabella's face reddened, looking at Ferb over Phineas' shoulder. He was smirking and giving her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes as Phineas released her slightly from her embrace and blushed a deep red, smiling sympathetically.

''So, where did you say this kitten was?'' He asked.

''Under that oak tree in my front yard.''

''Okay, let's go. Come on, Ferb.''

A mischevious look developed on the British teen's face as he thought up his plan. ''Y- you know actually Phin, I was uh...diagnosed with...cat fever?''

''Cat fever?'' Isabella asked in disbelief. ''Yeahhh, uh...allergic to cats, basically. Better not go.'' He fake coughed, backing up to go inside. Phineas watched him go in confusion. ''Huh. He didn't tell me that. Well, no time to waste, Isabella, let's go!'' He took her hand, leading her out of the backyard.

Once across the street in Isabella's front yard, she slowly lead her crush over to where she spotted the kitten. There it was, same position as before. It's light brown eyes were closed and it's tail lightly moving back and forth. Phineas looked at it in awe and kneeled over to look closer.

''Oh, wow...poor thing...'' Phineas whispered, putting a hand on it's back and stroking it gently. ''We might have to take into our care for a while..I doubt the poor baby has a home,'' he added. Isabella sat beside him and pet the kitten's head lightly. They stayed that way for a while, as Isabella would occasionally look at Phineas, who's eyes were set on the kitten laying before him. She smiled and sighed, loving how affectionate her crush could be when something was in need.

''Hey, Izzie? Could you do me a favor and get a box and put a few blankets in it? I bet this little guy needs somewhere comfortable to rest.'' Phineas spoke up, turning his gaze to Isabella. ''Sure, Phineas! Be right back!''

Phineas smiled watching his friend rush inside her home. He blushed a bit remembering the hug he gave her and when they held hands running to her house. He smiled and looked at the kitten again, laying almost lifeless. It's back went up and down as it breathed softly. Every once in a while, it would open it's eyes and look up at Phineas, who continued stroking it's back.

''You're gonna be okay little guy, aren't ya?'' He said softly to the kitten. It's eyes opened once again and looked at the red-haired teen sweetly. ''Awww. Yeah, I think you will.'' Phineas smiled. Footsteps in the grass were sounded as the 14 year old looked up to see that Isabella had returned with a box halfway stacked with soft blankets. ''I found these in my closet and thought they'd be comfy for the little guy.'' Phineas smiled and took the box, setting it beside the kitten.

Phineas carefully put his hands around the kitten, careful not to touch it's wound. He slowly lifted it's deliate body off the ground and placed it in the box. The kitten laid back down in the box, curled up into a ball. ''Aww, it's so precious,'' Isabella cupped her hands together and put them under her chin. ''By the looks of it, I think it's a girl. She seems a lot lighter then a boy and the male cats are usually stronger then that.''

Isabella nodded. ''Yeah, she might be. Either way, she's precious, though.''

Still looking at Isabella out of the corner of his eye, he said, ''Yeah, she is.'' They looked at the sleeping kitten a bit longer before Isabella broke the silence. ''So, where do you think we should put her?''

''You could keep her inside your house and I could come help you take care of her until she's back on her feet,'' Phineas smiled warmly. Isabella's face reddened. _He actually wants to spend time with ME?! Omigosh, omigosh, okay. Deep breaths..._

Isabella's face blushed more each time Phineas smiled at her. She loved that smile of his. It made her want to just be with him all the time. Alone. Just them. All she's ever wanted from him since Kindergarten. Once she got her breath back, she responded to her best friend. ''Yeah, we could that,'' She smiled.

''Great.'' Phineas stood up and held the box that had the kitten sleeping in it and held out his other arm to pull Isabella up. She blushed and took his hand. He smiled and blushed as well, not letting go of her hand when she got up. By the time they got inside, Isabella's phone rung. She sadly had to let go of Phineas' hand to answer. Phineas shrugged sadly and walked into the living room to find a place for the kitten. He set the box down gently beside the fireplace. A cold front had come in that evening, so the fire was turned on. He sat beside the box and watched Isabella talk on the phone to her mother.

''Yeah...uh-huh..okay, okay. Alright, love you, too. Bye bye.'' Isabella shut her phone and tossed in onto the couch, sitting beside Phineas at the fireplace. His gaze was set on the fire as Isabella studied the light shining off of his face.

''Something wrong?'' She asked.

Phineas turned his head to her and blushed, jolting back a bit. ''WHOA! I did not see you there.'' He laughed. She laughed as well and playfully bumped her shoulder into his. Phineas sat back in his position and continued to look at the fire, only he had a content look on his face this time. Isabella did the same for a while...until she felt warmth over her hand. She looked down to see Phineas' hand hovered over hers for the 3rd time that day. But she didn't mind at all in the slightest. She flipped his hand over and took it in her's, then gathered her courage to rest her head on his shoulder.

Much to Phineas' surprise, he didn't mind at all...he actually liked it. He did the same and rested his head against her's, having a longing to stay like this forever. They were silent, but it wasn't awkward for them like it would normally be if they had something to say. They both had a lot they wanted to say to each other, but it didn't matter. What mattered was the crackling fireplace, the sleeping kitten resting beside them in it's box, and each other.

**AHAHAHHA YES PSLDDS';ADL';A'; Here you go Asheekins. Credit for idea goes to that girl I WORSHIP YOU ASHLEY. Okay lol, feel free to review. Chapter 2 sooooon~**

**~Kat **


End file.
